User blog:Yarrghman/Concept Game Mode: Citadel Defense
Overview Since League of Legends' release, the Classic game mode's 5v5 and 3v3 have given summoners the chance to go head to head against each other or against bots in Co-op vs. AI in the most prominent and prolific Fields of Justice on Valoran- Summoner's Rift and the Twisted Treeline. The addition of the Dominion game mode allowed us to change the objective play and team compositions up to better suit the Crystal Scar. Games played in the Classic mode all generally follow the same line of game progression: # Early game (or laning phase), #*Players go to their respective lanes or through the jungle to farm- until turrets begin falling # Mid game #*More objective based play comes in while teams fights start happening at turrets and on the epic monsters # Finally, late game #*Everything happens as a team; towers are down, builds are completed, and the epic monsters swing games Dominion sees a greatly varied version of the Classic game mode- adding 5 global objectives for constant contest. Regardless, it comes down to the same basic ideas, however greatly accelerated and presenting a different variety of items. My point in separating them is to demonstrate how separate they actually are- particularly in Classic. The idea behind Citadel Defense is to reverse the priority order from Classic. A large number of objectives, a more versatile pool of enemies, and increasing waves of difficulty should make this game mode its own unique and challenging gauntlet. = Gameplay = The Map The full map would be about the size of the Crystal Scar, but is restricted based on the number of players: *2 players utilize one set of three lanes *4 players utilize two sets of three lanes *6 players utilize three sets of three lanes *8 players utilize four sets of three lanes *10 players utilize all five sets of three lanes The map is circular, with 15 lanes coming from the edges of the map towards the players' Nexus in the middle. The Nexus' health scales with the number of players, but does not regenerate any health. There are 3 turret slabs for every cluster of 3 lanes (2 regular Crystals and 1 Super Crystal) that champions can capture. These turrets grant a small gold bonus to the champions who aided in its capture based on the game length. Minions spawn at Crystals at the ends of these lanes starting at 90 seconds after the game starts, then an additional wave every 30 seconds, and head towards the center. Champions can destroy these crystals (which have about half of a regular nexus (5500) and do regen health) for a gold bonus, and negating the next 2 waves that would have come out of it. The Super Crystals spawn a special minion every other minute after minions spawn in addition to its regular wave (Super Crystals have double the normal hp of a Nexus and its normal regen, but destroying it cancels its next three special minions ). These minions attack any turrets along their path or capture any turret slabs on their path. If a turret is destroyed, its slab cannot be altered for a duration. If a champion dies while minions control a slab, the next wave that was to spawn a special minion instead spawns a clone from its Super Crystal. *Clones possess 33% (+ a percentage based on game length) of the statistics their original had when they died. Killing these adds a kill to a player's KDA, and is worth a big gold bonus on kill. *Special minions change their statistics based on the items of whatever killed them during their last wave; if killed by AD, they will gain bonus armor; or vice versa for AP and MR. If they are killed by true damage, they gain bonus health. If they are killed by something different than last time while they have a bonus, that bonus is reset. These are worth a moderate gold bonus on kill. Types of Games Players can que for round based games or indefinite. :Round based is time limited, and includes a set number of waves before the game over. If the Nexus is destroyed before the time limit is reached, a massive score penalty will be applied. :Indefinite games are aptly named as such, and has a separate ladder scoring system from round based. However, if ALL champions are dead at ANY time, the game immediately ends, and a score penalty is applied. Other Players have gold generation of ~30 every 10 seconds (which begins generating when minions spawn), start at level 3, and with 1350 gold. Competitive Factor Players will be rated based on all statistics in game, based on the total game time. There are bonuses for: *+ **Clone Kills **Creep Score **Turrets Captured **etc. There are Penalties for: *- **Deaths **Turrets Lost **Time Spent Dead **etc. Maps The map would be at the Institute of War. Based on its art, it seems like the champions would always be fighting from the uphill advantage. Additional Info This is just a concept for a survival co-op game mode without pvp. Of course, the map could be made bigger for things like more lanes, or the Magma Chamber's teleport pads; but this is draft 1, so I'll keep an open mind Category:Blog posts